


12 seconds

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: How much time..Should an average kiss last?
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	12 seconds

“Kaoru, would you just please look over here” Chisato demanded, looking at her sulking  _ 'friend`  _ in the room.

“Are you still mad that I called you Kao-chan in front of others?” 

“No.. It’s not..” Kaoru answered, but still averted her gaze. “not really”

“Then, why are you still sulking?” Chisato asked, but she’s starting to get impatient. She was supposedly helping her with the script, but then the girl was being childish. 

Well, how long has it been ever since she saw her like this? 

“It’s just-” Kaoru answered but her voice was muffled when she hugged the pillows to cover her face.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing..”

“Kaoru, just talk to me already or I’m going home” 

"I-it's because.."

The warning seemed to have an effect that Kaoru finally looked at her. 

Face dyed with red blush, trying to speak in a calm manner but couldn't. 

"You told me.. we can only call each other like that when it's just.. the two of us.." Kaoru looked at her embarrassed. 

"Well, I did say that but–" Chisato chided but her eyes gleamed, suddenly stopping as she thought of something to tease her childhood friend, again.

"fufu~ do you want me to exclusively call you Kao-chan and see you blush like that~?" 

"I-it's just because.." Kaoru whined and Chisato continued to laugh but then she was astounded hearing the real reason..

“..because it's chii-chan that I can show that part of myself”

"Kaoru.. just now.. you're really cute, you know.." Chisato tickled the taller girl who went back burying her face onto the pillows.

"Chii-chan, please stop teasing me.." Kaoru resisted, shifting their positions that the shorter girl was now lying beneath her. 

“I- I will get angry for real..” She uttered weakly.

"Kao-chan.." Chisato stared blankly at her friend's beautiful face. The attractive red eyes shying away from her gaze, the tall nose, and the soft looking luscious lips..

"S-sorry" Kaoru suddenly panicked after a while and tried to sit up. She didn’t mean to say it.. 

But then, Chisato wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down in embrace before tackling her weakened body, reversing their positions.

  
  


"Kaoru, can you close your eyes.." Chisato breathed. 

"Chi- Chisato?" Kaoru, called nervously. 

Their faces had gone close, they started to feel the warmth of each other's breath..

“I’ll give you something, so just shut your eyes a little” Chisato told her, teasingly with a sheepish grin

"..un, okay.." Kaoru didn't protest anymore and just closed her eyes. 

Letting her emotions swayed by the moment..

The swishing sound of waves.. 

Her heart beats getting faster as she can feel Chisato approaching.. 

Slowly..

Kaoru felt something touched her lips

A soft touch..

  
  


_ A summer romance is starting now.. _

_ That was.. their first kiss.. _

  
  


_ "What should I do?" _ Kaoru was unable to speak, not knowing what to do..

She just stayed there, still closing her eyes. 

Feeling the soft touch in her lips..

For  _ 12 seconds _ , she was unable to move.

  
  


_ "Is it time?"  _ Chisato asked herself, unsure of what to do next as Kaoru slightly opened her eyes, gradually meeting with her gaze.

She had performed many dramas, stage plays.. 

A kissing scene? 

All of it was an illusion of position since she was an idol, after all. 

But still, she should know it, she was supposedly a professional..

So just how much time..

Should an average kiss last?

_ "Ahh.. It’s too romantic, I don’t know what to do next" _ She screamed, internally. 

_ "How should I look? What should I say?"  _

Why did she even do this anyway? 

She doesn't know..

Now, they can’t return to being just friends anymore.

Her heart was pounding rapidly, but she wanted more.

  
  


".. chii-chan.." Kaoru touched her lips. 

Was it a kiss after all? She didn't know.

The pleasant sensation is slowly fading away but.. 

Those 12 seconds..

The feelings of being suddenly touched by a soft, warm mush..

A sweet after taste..

A precious memory of summer..

  
  


Minutes passed, silence filled between them..

Not moving in their positions..

Looking at each other’s eyes..

Not knowing what to do..

The cold air from the AC continued to blow

But the fire inside Chisato only grew more fervent.

She couldn't take these feelings any longer..

"Kaoru, I want to make you mine" Chisato finally uttered, closing in again.. 

Kaoru closed her eyes, slowly returning the soft touch.. embracing the girl who was kissing her. 

  
  


To feel the warmth of each other, they wanted this time to last..

_ Longer than 12 seconds.. _

_ Longer than forever.. _

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Sorry, I just thought it's kind of funny to write a fluff scene of ChisaKao having their first kiss (un)intentionally XD
> 
> This is supposedly based on the lyrics of an idol song.. [ 12秒 / HKT48 ]  
> ( And I'm just missing this song actually )  
> Well, it is an upbeat song about how long would a kiss last..
> 
> Now, now, I wonder.. how long should it be though? Lol


End file.
